Fighting You
by JenniferFitzherbert
Summary: Bella is a druggie but when reunited with Edward cullen, her best friend, changes her ways. What happends when her past comes back to bite her?


I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. That's why I don't regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death. They also allowed me to save Edward.

I guess I should tell you the beginning. But first, you must know that the decisions I made- weren't meant to harm anyone.

_1 year earlier…_

"Do you have any?" I asked hopeful to get my fix.

"Of course I have some. What? No kiss hello?" James smirked at me. Rolling my eyes I give James a quick peck on the lips. He smells like a chick. Typical.

I know what you're thinking. Why not leave this jerk? Well, this jerk is the only way I'm able to get my fix. It sounds bad but with the crap at home, nobody really cares about what I do. But before I start getting all 'my life sucks' moody, I move to open the glove box.

A smile spreads across my face when I see the familiar black case that holds the needles and the cocaine. James pulls over as I'm tying the band around my arm. Slapping the skin to get the blood pumping, I relax my body so as to not make it hurt when the needle pierces my skin. When the needle penetrates my skin and I push the drug into my system, I immediately feel the calming effect.

My head lulls back against the seat of the car and I close my eyes.

"I remember when you were so scared to do that."

I open my eyes and look lazily at James.

"Can we go now?" I whisper. He answers by kissing me forcefully and placing his hand on the inside of my thigh. I start to cough, hoping he'll get off me. It works.

"Jesus! Can't you do anything right?" he yells.

"At least I don't sleep around with whores." I answer back.

"They give better sex than you do!" He's mad and I know not to push him. But right now, I really don't care. I'm so done with it.

I open the car door and hobble out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

"Where do you think you're going!" James yelled.

"I'm done with you!" I say flipping him the bird.

"Leave and you're never coming back!"

I laugh and continue walking. Tires screech and James car almost hits me as he speeds off.

When I get home Renee, my darling mother, says "Oh look who's back so soon." I shake my head and stumble up the stairs.

I look at my phone knowing I have to be at school tomorrow. It's eleven o'clock at night and I have to be up at five. Great. School is probably the only thing that's worth it. I get good grades despite my coke addiction. I usually ignore the losers and posers who make snide comments to me.

Taking off my boots, I fall down on my bed, lying awkwardly to pull off my fishnet stockings and strip off my dress. I grab the pretty reckless t-shirt from the floor and pull it over my head. I fall asleep within minutes of lying down.

Walking into school the next morning, I keep hearing everyone talking about the new student. Apparently, he's extremely hot and is available. Ugh. These people have no lives. Ignoring the rest of my incompetent classmates, I go to my first hour class. Biology. I have the table to myself, which is a present in itself. I'm the first one there besides the teacher. He looks up and watches me as I take my seat. I pretend not to notice him. Soon the class room fills with kids, everyone still buzzing about the new kid.

I can tell the exact moment when the new kid walks in. While I'm writing down random song lyrics in my notebook, everyone automaticity falls silent. I look up and gasp when my eyes lock with the new kid. Edward Cullen. We had been best friends when my dad was alive and we lived in Forks. After my dad died and my mom started caring less and less, I stopped being sweet Isabella Swan and transformed into Bella. The loner who didn't give a shit.

The teacher motioned to my table telling Edward he would be sitting there. I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, B." he says coolly.

"Hey, Edward."

And with that, rumors began to erupt.


End file.
